Katya
Katya was a female Bulgarian terrorist working alongside Simon Gruber and Mathias Targo in an attempt to steal $140 billion of gold bullion from the Federal Reserve Bank. In addition to being Simon's second-in-command, she was his lover and a certified mute. She is the secondary antagonist of Die Hard with a Vengeance. Early Life She was always seen with Hungarian contract-terrorist and bomb expert Mathias Targo, as explained by the FBI, who showed John McClane and Inspector Walter Cobb a photo of her and Targo. She had been working for him for a while, but it is unknown for how long. The FBI stated that they assumed that an Israeli assassination attempt meant for Targo killed her, but they never found a body. Die Hard with a Vengeance Katya was walking towards the damaged subway station and went downstairs into it. She used the bolt cutters to cut the lock from the subway access and got to it. She drilled the hole into the wall of one of the gold storage rooms to allow the drilling vehicle to drill the wall open. After the drilling was done, she got in the gold storage room. Katya entered the security room and found the security guard, firing at the terrorists. This distraction allowed her to pull a long, curved knife and slashing him across the throat before stabbing him repeatedly. She would have stabbed him more times, but Simon restrained her to a wall and said "I think he's dead, my dear.". Simon pushes Katya to Targo while he controls her for a bit. Katya rode with Simon and Targo as they we're driving on the Franklin D. Roosevelt East River Drive. She was present when during most calls, including when Ivan called Simon about John McClane heading for the Federal Reserve Bank and that Zeus Carver is heading for him and his two comrades and that Simon contacted the Radio DJ about the bomb in a school, which causes public panic. When they arrived New York City Water Tunnel No. 3, they reached the cofferdam and when Simon tried to call Nils and Klaus back up, only to get McClane, who taunts that he killed them and the four men in the Federal Reserve. On the ship when Targo says Simon betrayed them, Katya kills Targo showing her allegiance to Simon. She travels to Canada with Simon. While everyone is preparing to leave, Katya and Simon prepare to engage in some violent sex, but McClane interrupts them in a helicopter when the police arrive. She gets angry and shoots at their chopper with a Beretta 92FS, and Zeus laughs, saying "I think she's pissed at you, McClane!". Katya and Simon get in a helicopter and she pilots it. After damaging the helicopter Zeus and McClane are in with an M60 machine gun, Simon tries to kill McClane, who is ducking behind parked cars. However, unbeknownst to Katya, who is agreeing to fly lower par Simon's instructions, McClane is luring them closer to power lines. McClane shoots the transformer with the last two shots in a Smith & Wesson Model 36 revolver and this causes the live wire to fall into the helicopter blades. Simon tries to tell Katya to fly away, but it is too late. The helicopter is electrified by the live wire, electrocuting Katya, and the chopper crashes onto the asphalt pavement, where it explodes, killing Simon. Trivia *She is the first female terrorist antagonist. She is not the female antagonist however. Mary was the first female antagonist but she wasn't a terrorist, nor did she pose as a direct threat to McClane. *She is the first female character killed by John. *She has her name spoken only once, approximately thirty minutes before the end. Category:Characters Category:Die Hard with a Vengeance characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by John McClane Category:Germans Category:Females Category:Female terrorists Category:Simon Gruber's terrorist group Category:Henchmen Category:1995 deaths Category:Mute villains